


Are You Asking?

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [8]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mattex, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some of my favorite RPF authors and betas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Asking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts), [clare009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/gifts), [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [savvyliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/gifts), [riversdamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/gifts), [kingstonmcbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/gifts), [BrinneyFriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts), [Sergia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergia/gifts), [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts), [SnubNosedSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubNosedSilhouette/gifts), [verylisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verylisa/gifts), [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



“Good lord, Kingston. Look at this one.”

Alex looked, and began to laugh. “They certainly have filthy minds, don’t they, darling?”

Matt nodded. “They do. Although some of them are rather sweet.” He put an arm around her naked shoulders and used his other hand to scroll down to a slightly less raunchy story. “This one is nice... but I have to admit...”

“Yes?”

“Well... the really filthy one, that one there?” He pointed. “It makes me... er...”

“So I see,” Alex purred, and slid down the mattress.

Later, Matt lay with his head pillowed on one hand, watching Alex as she slept. She had been... freer, more open since her divorce from Florian had been finalised. And he wondered if she would...

“I can feel you watching me, darling,” Alex said softly and without opening her eyes.

“Can’t help it. You’re beautiful.” She smiled, eyes still closed. “I wonder if they know,” he continued, gesturing at the tablet computer. “Why I plan to move to America after _Who_...”

“For your career, honey. We agreed that was the story until...”

“I know.” Matt took a deep breath. “Are you married, Alex?”

Alex’s eyes flew open, and she searched his face. “Are you asking?”

How far would he take this? She couldn’t bear it if...

“Yes.” His face was very serious.

Oh, God. He _meant_ it.

“Yes.”


End file.
